


Punishment

by Qwerty_Hargreeves_25



Series: Becoming Klaus [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Training, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/pseuds/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25
Summary: Dead Dove Do Not EatPlease read the tags. This isn't a nice story. If it's not your thing, then don't read it.Klaus isn't even sure what he's done anymore, but it always seems to lead back to this. Cold, and alone, but not nearly alone enough.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags, even a little, then you know what this is.
> 
> I tried to surpress this plot bunny but it just wouldn't leave me alone...

The cold wet chill of the dead caressed his skin as their voices filled his ears and mind with their agonized wails. He hated it. He hated it here. Klaus could feel the cold slime dripping onto the bared flesh of his naked back and sliding down his spine as he huddled against the bitingly ragged edges of stone that made up the walls of the crypt. His thin underwear didn't provide protection of any sort. 

 

“Please, let me out please,” he whimpered, voice breaking as Klaus choked on words too quiet for anyone else to hear. “Please let me out. I'll do it. I'll do anything. Please please please. Just let me out.” He had been begging for so long he wasn't even sure if he could stop at this point. 

 

Klaus didn't know how long he had been locked in this time. Hours? Days? Weeks? Years? It was all the same.

 

His fingers were numb. He couldn't move them properly. His body was so cold that he almost felt warm again as he huddled tighter into his ball. “I’ll be good. I promise I'll be good. Please let me out daddy, please let me out.”

 

The shivering had stopped at some point and he knew that that was a bad sign- that he should be worried, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He stared blankly at the wall, tears draining steadily from his eyes as he tried to ignore the dead woman screeching curses into his ear. 

 

Maybe he had been left to die and this what how he would spend eternity - surrounded by the screaming of the ghouls that had haunted him his entire life. Maybe he was already dead. 

 

If he wasn't, he was sure he would be soon. 

 

The blackness was just beginning to edge into his vision when he heard the rattling of chains outside of the crypt. The spirits around him pulled back abruptly as if afraid, which could only mean one thing. 

 

With a glacial slowness, he turned his head and watched as Sir Reginald dragged open the heavy door. Klaus whimpered pathetically as the man strode into the frigid room, bundled warmly against the frosty night outside. 

 

“Still feeling stubborn Number Four?” Sir Reginald sneered down at him. Klaus blinked slowly, unsure if the man was really there, or just another specter come to haunt him. 

 

“Speak boy!” Sir Reginald snapped. “Or I'll turn right around and leave you here ‘till morning.”

 

“N-no Sir.” Klaus managed at last. “I’m s-sorry. I’ll d-do as you s-say.” 

 

Sir Reginald narrowed his eyes. “Prove it.” he said, deliberately pointing at his feet. 

 

For a moment, Klaus considered if death was really such an awful option. But he knew, deep down that if not him, it would be one of his siblings instead. Could he really rest peacefully, knowing that he had condemned one of the others to this fate? Poor, stuttering Diego? Or maybe shy, quiet Ben? Or even little Vanya who didn't have any way of protecting herself at all? 

 

Klaus forced his uncooperative body into motion. 

 

Somehow he managed to drag himself to Sir Reginald’s feet, it took every bit of strength left in his body to pull himself up level with the older man's hips. Broken chips of stone bit sharply into his knees, chasing some of the numbness away but his fingers were far too clumsy to make any progress on the fly zipper. 

 

“Completely useless,” Sir Reginald hissed as he batted Klaus’s hands away impatiently. With efficient movements he undid his zipper, pulling himself free. 

 

Klaus stiffened slightly at the sight of the it, but opened his mouth immediately at the feel of hot flesh against his cold lips.

 

“Look at me.” Sir Reginald commanded, cruel fingers twisted painfully into Klaus’s curls.

 

Klaus looked obediently up, eyes locking on Sir Reginald’s own, exactly as he had been taught. The familiar musty, acidic taste of his father's cock in his mouth made Klaus’s stomach roll unpleasantly. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. 

 

Sir Reginald thrust shallowly a few times, as if testing the softness of Klaus’s lips and mouth. Klaus knew better. Sure enough, with a cold smirk, Sir Reginald abruptly thrust himself directly into the back of Klaus’s throat, choking him.

 

Tears leaked from Klaus’s eyes as he fought to maintain eye contact through the punishing pace of the thick cock fucking deeply into his throat. Every other bit of control Klaus had went into repressing his gag reflex, resisting the urge to struggle for air, or to pass out in his already weakened state. 

 

Struggling wouldn't change anything, and Sir Reginald wasn't above letting him choke on his own vomit. If he failed to get his father off, Klaus wouldn't be permitted back into the house, and Klaus had very little doubt about his chances of survival if left in the crypt overnight. 

 

Klaus swallowed around the girth in his mouth, earning a groan from Sir Reginald and a brief respite as the man pulled out far enough for Klaus to steal a few quick breaths of air. Quickly, Klaus set to work, using every trick he had ever learned. 

 

Fat drops of bitter precum leaked into his mouth as Klaus set to suckling and licking at the swollen head and shaft. His hands were too cold to risk touching the older man's balls, usually a surefire way to make his father come quickly. Moving faster, Klaus encouraged Sir Reginald to fuck his face with the humming little moans that Klaus knew drove his father crazy. 

 

Sir Reginald moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting wildly into the tender flesh of Klaus’s throat. Klaus clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft as best as he could while maintaining his breathing. 

 

With a jerk, Sir Reginald pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained in Klaus’s mouth, and he came. “Hold it.” he commanded from between clenched teeth. 

 

Klaus tried not to choke on the hot blasts of bitter semen flooding his mouth and sinuses, but he knew better than to swallow before given permission. He had come too far to fuck it all up now. 

 

Finally, Sir Reginald finished, pulling free and tucking himself back into his pants. “Open.”

 

Klaus opened his mouth, displaying the hard won prize within. His ticket back into his nice warm bed, for at least one night. 

 

“You disgusting slut.” Sir Reginald sneered, wiping his fingers off with a handkerchief he produced from one of his many pockets. “Look at you. You love it, don't you? The taste of my cum in your mouth.”

 

Tears burned hot in the back of Klaus’s eyes but he forced them away. Far too many had been shed in the man's presence already. Knowing a trap when he saw one, he simply nodded. A question was not permission. 

 

“Swallow it.” 

 

Klaus did, forcing himself past his gag reflex one last time as the thick cum slid down his throat with its disturbing warmth. Klaus could never decide which was worse, holding it or swallowing it. 

 

“I trust you learned your lesson?” Sir Reginald asked. Klaus knew it wasn't a question, not really. 

 

“Yes daddy.” Klaus whispered against the burn in his throat. The cold was reasserting itself as the adrenaline began to wear off, and Klaus could feel himself beginning to blur at the edges, swaying among the swimming walls as gravity began to reassert itself. 

 

“I highly doubt that,” was Sir Reginald only response as he turned away and began to leave the crypt. 

 

Klaus couldn't stop the small cry that spilled from his lips as he collapsed painfully back onto the dirty floor. The spirits, sensing Sir Reginald departure reinstated themselves with cackling glee as they screamed his name with renewed vigor. 

 

The last thing he was aware of was Sir Reginald voice as the blackness swam to take over his vision, mind and body finally giving up the fight to stay conscious. 

 

“Bring him to his room Pogo. I want him out of my sight until tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other ideas for this series, but if you would like to request something specific then feel free. No gaurentees that it will happen, but I will try to work it in if I can.


End file.
